familievtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Zjef De Mulder
'Algemene Informatie' Zjef De Mulder is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 28 augustus 2013 vertolkt wordt door Jan Van den Bosch. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Over zijn familie was Zjef altijd zeer geheimzinnig. Zijn moeder Leah overleed toen hij nog maar zes jaar oud was en zijn vader Pierre De Mulder had een ernstig drankprobleem en was gewelddadig tegenover Zjef. Na zijn achttiende verbreekt Zjef het contact met zijn vader. Het is pas jaren later dat de twee terug toenadering zoeken, maar een definitieve verzoening is er nog altijd niet geweest. Zjef is enig kind en wist al op jonge leeftijd dat hij homoseksueel was. Hij had een oogje op zijn jeugdvriend Quinten Godderis. Zjef had kort een relatie met Marijn, een jongen die hij in de Foodbar leerde kennen. De twee gingen uit elkaar wanneer Marijn duidelijk meer van hun relatie verwachtte. Zjef ontwikkelt uiteindelijk een hechte band met Rudi Verbiest, die zelf in de knoop zit met zijn seksuele geaardheid. De twee gaan samen naar bed en worden 'friends with benefits'. Wanneer er gevoelens ontstaan evolueert het tot een volwaardig relatie. Ondanks vele tegenslagen, blijven de twee samen en vraagt Rudi hem ten huwelijk. Ze trouwen op 29 juni 2017. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Zjef is een wispelturige jongeman die na een heleboel mislukte studiekeuzes bij de Foodbar aan de slag gaat. Tussendoor ging hij een tijdje aan de slag als nachtwaker om schulden af te betalen. Eind 2014 wil Zjef terug gaan studeren om zijn master in de Economie te behalen, maar hij heeft er niet de juiste financiële middelen voor en bergt deze plannen alweer op. In februari 2017 wordt Zjef gerant van de Foodbar na het vertrek van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 23= Na het vertrek van Pieter-Jan, moet Veronique op zoek naar een vervanger in de Foodbar. Zjef komt zich aanmelden als sollicitant en trekt meteen de aandacht van de VDB-werknemers door zijn eigenaardige gedrag. Zjef wordt aangenomen en wordt zo een collega van Liesbeth en Trudy. Sinds zijn eerste werkdag kan Zjef het goed vinden met Liesbeth, want hij voelt zich goed in haar gezelschap. Het hoge werktempo lijkt even een probleem te zijn voor de perfectionistische Zjef, maar na enkele dagen verloopt het al beter en moeten Liesbeth en Trudy besluiten dat hij een goede aanwinst is. In de foodbar komt Zjef vaak in contact met Evy en de twee worden vrienden. Het ontgaat Liesbeth niet dat Zjef zich goed voelt met haar in de buurt en spoort hem aan om haar mee uit te vragen. Wanneer Zjef duidelijk maakt dat hij geen interesse heeft, probeert Liesbeth hem te koppelen aan haar dochter Stefanie, maar er is geen klik tussen de twee. Evy vraagt zich af of Zjef echt gevoelens voor haar heeft en vraagt het hem op de man af. Zjef geeft echter toe dat hij op mannen valt en dus enkel vrienden wil blijven. Na een avondje stapje, wordt Zjef het slachtoffer van 'gay-bashing'. Hij wordt echter geholpen door Niko, die zo ook in de klappen deelt. Zjef keert volledig in zichzelf na de aanval, maar heeft er wel in Niko een goede vriend aan over gehouden. Niko vreest dat het zijn oude vrienden waren die Zjef in elkaar geslagen hebben, maar Zjef geeft toe dat het met zijn geaardheid te maken had. Zjef meldt zich ziek en Evy moet voor hem invangen in de foodbar. Evy en Niko slaan de handen in elkaar om Zjef te overtuigen aangifte te doen bij de politie. Zjef is echter nog steeds bang om alleen over straat te lopen en Niko helpt hem door enkele technieken aan te leren om zichzelf te verdedigen. Zjef komt te weten dat Niko, Evy en Mieke van plan zijn om samen een huis te kopen én dat ze nog een vierde persoon zoeken. Zjef wil zich kandidaat stellen, maar ook Arno toont zijn interesse waardoor hij het niet durft. Liesbeth is bang dat haar zoon zich in financiële problemen zal brengen hierdoor en spoort Zjef aan om eerlijk te zijn tegen zijn vrienden dat hij ook interesse heeft. Zowel Zjef als Arno moeten stage lopen zodat ze meest geschikte kandidaat gevonden kan worden. Het wordt echter snel duidelijk dat Zjef last heeft van een ochtendhumeur als hij geen koffie gedronken heeft en dat speelt in zijn nadeel. Door een slippertje van Arno, valt de keuze alsnog op Zjef. De vier vrienden gaan samen naar de openbare verkoop van hun droomhuis en slagen erin om een verkoop te sluiten. Ze krijgen echter niet meteen de sleutel van de eigenaar omdat hij een voorschot wil zien, maar dankzij de hulp van Veronique komt dit in orde. Zjef neemt niet veel later zijn intrek in het huis, samen met de rest. De eerste problemen steken al snel de kop op wanneer de vrienden het niet eens geraken over de inrichting en de meubels. Ook het gedrag van Zjef roept veel vraagtekens op. Wanneer Niko, Evy en Mieke een avondje willen uitgaan, blijft Zjef liever alleen thuis. Door zijn vreemd gedrag en zijn constante excuses, vrezen zijn huisgenoten dat Zjef zich niet goed voelt in de groep. Zjef vertelt de waarheid dat hij niet echt een uitgaanstype is en liever gezellig thuis een avondje gezelschapsspelletjes speelt. In de foodbar merkt Liesbeth op dat één van de klanten openlijk aan het flirten is met Zjef. Onder druk van haar, besluit Zjef de jongeman aan te spreken. De twee gaan op date en Marijn leert ook snel de vrienden van Zjef kennen. Iedereen is onder de indruk van hem, maar Zjef kampt met twijfels. Marijn maakt duidelijk dat hij een relatie wil, maar Zjef niet. Hij probeert zijn vrienden aan te sporen om dit Marijn duidelijk te maken, maar iedereen is van mening dat Zjef zelf eerlijk moet zijn. Niko besluit zich te moeien en geeft zijn goede vriend enkele tips waardoor het uitmaken zonder veel drama verloopt. Het nieuwe jaar wordt door de 'friends' ingezet met een weddenschap. Ze besluiten een 'dagen zonder' te beginnen omdat ze niet meer afhankelijk willen zijn van technologie. De eerste 'dagen zonder' verlopen echter niet van een leien dakje. Zjef komt te laat op het werk en de afspraken tussen Mieke en Linda lopen in het honderd. Alleen Evy lijkt te slagen in haar opzet en wil zelfs 'dagen zonder vlees' invoeren. Ondertussen ontmoet Zjef de nieuwe vriend van Mieke: Sébastien. Die zit met veel vragen over de band tussen Mieke en Niko en spreekt Zjef hierover aan. Zjef is in zijn nopjes wanneer Mieke en Sébastien uit elkaar gaan en nadien Mieke en Niko terug een koppel worden. In de foodbar wordt Zjef benaderd door Pieter-Jan, zijn voorganger. Zjef is ervan overtuigd dat PJ met hem flirt en probeert een afspraakje te versieren. Wanneer hij akkoord gaat, licht Zjef meteen zijn vrienden in over zijn date. De dagen nadien blijft het echter windstil bij PJ en zit Zjef volledig in de put. In de foodbar komen de twee elkaar terug tegen en vraagt Zjef hem waarom hij niet meer reageert. PJ geeft toe dat hij Zjef alleen aansprak om via hem de nummer van Evy te bemachtigen. Zjef organiseert bij zich thuis een pokeravond en vraagt ook aan Jan om in de Jan en Alleman een pokeravond te organiseren. Niemand wil echter Zjef vergezellen naar de pokeravond in het café en hij gaat alleen. Eenmaal daar komt hij aan de tafel van Koen Daelman terecht, waar er voor geld gepokerd wordt. Zjef amuseert zich te pletter en wordt helemaal opgeslorpt door het pokerspel. Niet iedereen is even enthousiast, want Niko verdenkt Zjef ervan een gokverslaving te hebben. Zjef legt de beschuldigingen naast zicht neer, maar krijgt het zwaar te verduren tijdens een volgend partijtje poker. Hij geeft de moed echter niet op en verdiept zich in boeken om zijn skills te verbeteren. Zjef verliest opnieuw geld bij het pokeren en moet Koen 200 euro terugbetalen. Geld dat hij niet heeft. Koen eist interest van Zjef. Ondertussen hebben steeds meer mensen in de gaten dat het niet goed met hem gaat. Bij de 'friends' krijgen Zjef en zijn huisgenoten een nieuwe huurder: Thomas Feyaerts. Om zijn schulden aan Koen te betalen, gaat Zjef op zoek naar een lening en hij krijgt uiteindelijk hulp van Rudi. Zjef begint daarom als nachtwaker te werken om het geld snel aan Rudi te kunnen terugbetalen. Hij loopt er tijdens zijn job in de foodbar bij als een zombie en Liesbeth maakt al snel duidelijk dat het zo niet langer kan. Rudi maakt Zjef duidelijk dat hij zich niet moet haasten en de twee beleven samen een gezellige avond. Rudi kan met Zjef eerlijk praten over zijn geaardheid en Zjef maakt Rudi een verrassend voorstel. Hij stelt aan Rudi voor om samen naar bed te gaan, omdat het volgens hem belangrijk is dat de eerste keer met iemand is die je vertrouwt. |-|24= Zjef is samen met zijn vrienden de verloving van Mieke Van den Bossche en Niko Schuurmans aan het vieren, wanneer Evy Hermans plots een onrustwekkend telefoontje van Hannah Van den Bossche krijgt. Er is namelijk een tweede Thomas Feyaerts opgedoken. De vier huisgenoten gaat onmiddellijk naar huis en confronteren de 'valse' Thomas, die eigenlijk Bas Van Opwyck heet. Bas doet het volledige verhaal dat hij op zoek was naar de echte familie van Thomas, omdat het verhaal hem interesseerde. Bas pakt zijn spullen en verlaat het huis. Thomas doet daarna zijn verhaal. Dat zijn vader geadopteerd was en vlak voor zijn dood op zoek ging naar zijn echte vader. Thomas wil deze zoektocht afmaken en kwam zo bij Anna Dierckx terecht, die zijn overgrootmoeder blijkt te zijn. Mieke en Hannah zorgen voor een nieuwe ontmoeting tussen Thomas en Anna en samen gaan ze naar de grootvader van Thomas: Jan Van den Bossche. Twee maanden later Zjef en Rudi blijven elkaar zien, maar Zjef wil weten wat ze nu eigenlijk van elkaar zijn. Rudi vertelt dat er geen echte liefde is van zijn kant, en ze besluiten gewoon vrienden te blijven, die af en toe samen naar bed gaan. Zjef is langs de ene kant toch een beetje teleurgesteld en neemt onbewust afstand van Rudi. Wanneer Rudi hem hierover aanspreekt, hebben ze opnieuw een goed gesprek met elkaar. Ze beginnen dan toch een relatie, en Rudi blijft voortdurend logeren bij Zjef en zijn huisgenoten. Op professioneel vlak komen Zjef en Liesbeth Pauwels in een slecht daglicht bij Peter Van den Bossche te staan, omdat ze meedoen aan een makeover-actie van grote concurrent Vero Bello. Zjef is bang dat hij zijn C4 zal ontvangen, maar Peter vergeet het incident. Zjef zorgt nadien nog voor een blunder wanneer hij in de Foodbar bezoek krijgt van June Van Damme. Zjef verklapt perongeluk dat VDB Fashion nu ook schoenen gaat ontwerpen. Evy Hermans is in contact met Menno Van Calster, de crimineel waarop haar boek gebaseerd is. De twee spreken geregeld met elkaar af om te praten, en Zjef vindt dat allesbehalve een goed idee. Op een dag komt Evy niet meer naar huis, en Zjef en de andere huisgenoten zijn doodongerust. Tot ze een smsje van Evy krijgen dat alles in orde is, maar dat ze enkele dagen rust neemt. Zjef en Mieke Van den Bossche zijn er niet gerust in en willen er de politie bijhalen. Zjef gaat vervolgens samen met Niko Schuurmans een kijkje nemen in het huis van Menno, maar vinden geen spoor van Evy. Dagen gaan voorbij zonder enig spoor van Evy en de politie begint zich met de zaak te moeien. Evy zat inderdaad opgesloten bij Menno, maar heeft er zelf voor kunnen zorgen dat Menno haar liet gaat. Ze vertelt het verhaal aan de politie, maar die geloven haar niet meteen omdat Menno haar nooit echt 'ontvoerd' heeft, want Evy is zelf naar hem toegegaan. Wanneer ze Menno willen ondervragen, zet hij het op een lopen. Enkele dagen later wordt Menno alsnog opgepakt. In de Foodbar gaat het er ook hectisch aan toe nu Liesbeth Pauwels besloten heeft om haar diploma Middelbaar Onderwijs te halen. Hierdoor moet ze elke dag studeren, en Zjef wil haar hiermee een handje helpen. Hij staat toe dat Liesbeth soms iets vroeger naar huis gaat, of enkele uurtjes in de Foodbar studeert. Wanneer Zjef te weten komt dat Liesbeth haar diploma wil halen om de Foodbar opnieuw uit te breiden tot een keten, is Zjef daar niet blij mee. Hij is ervan overtuigd dat hij zelf de nodige kennis heeft om een businessplan op te stellen en gaat ermee naar Peter Van den Bossche. Peter is onder de indruk, maar is van mening van Zjef niet de juiste persoon is om een keten te runnen en wijst zijn plan af. Zjef is niet van plan om zich zomaar neer te leggen bij de beslissing van Peter en wil aantonen dat hij wel degelijk iets kan afmaken. Hij wil zich inschrijven in de universiteit om een master in de Economie te halen. Het inschrijvingsgeld is echter veel hoger dan hij verwacht had, en Zjef kan dat niet betalen. Rudi Verbiest stelt voor om het te betalen, maar daar wil Zjef niets van weten. Zo komt Zjef bij een onderzoek van de universiteit terecht, om een nieuw geneesmiddel te testen. Hij schrijft zich in, en moet gedurende enkele weken elke dag een pilletje nemen. Wanneer Zjef de lijst met bijwerkingen ziet, wordt hij er even niet goed van. De volgende dagen heeft hij dan ook last van verschillende kwaaltjes, en Rudi is doodongerust. Ze gaan op consultatie bij Leen Van den Bossche, maar die verzekert hen dat die onderzoeken totaal geen gevaar zijn. Zjef mankeert dus helemaal niets, maar dacht het alleen maar. Wanneer Liesbeth Pauwels een ongelukje heeft, en enkele weken in het gips moet, staat Zjef er alleen voor in de Foodbar. Hij hoopt op een vervanging, maar Thomas Van den Bossche zegt dat hij geen tijd heeft om iemand te zoeken. Benny Coppens stelt aan Arno Coppens voor om de job aan te nemen, maar Zjef ziet dat niet helemaal zitten. Arno heeft dan ook helemaal geen aanleg voor 'broodjes smeren' en houdt er na 1 dag al mee op. Zjef vraagt het dan maar aan Maarten Van den Bossche, die na even aandringen toch ja zegt. Op een dag krijgen Zjef en Maarten in de Foodbar bezoek van werknemers van de civiele bescherming. Er is in de buurt een tankwagen gekanteld met een giftige stof in, en iedereen in een straal van tien kilometer moet binnenblijven. Zjef en Maarten proberen er het beste van te maken, maar niet alles verloopt even goed wanneer er ook een diabetespatiënt aanwezig is. Fred heeft geen insuline meer, en dreigt flauw te vallen. Zjef komt met de redding door hem een glas met kaneel te laten drinken. Fred wordt naar het ziekenhuis afgevoerd, en heeft het overleefd mede dankzij de tussenkomst van Zjef. Terug in zijn vertrouwde omgeving, merkt Zjef dat Rudi Verbiest plotseling veel interesse toont in Joppe Hassaert, een homoseksuele jongen die op bezoek was bij Vero Bello. Joppe wil graag model worden, maar kan zijn thuissituatie niet meer aan sinds hij uit de kast gekomen is. Zijn vader werd gewelddadig en Joppe zoekt zowel troost als hulp bij Rudi. Samen met de andere huisgenoten, stelt Rudi aan Joppe voor om tijdelijk bij hen in te trekken, zodat hij en zijn vader even afstand kunnen nemen van elkaar. Zjef wordt al snel jaloers wanneer hij merkt hoe close Joppe omgaat met Rudi. Maar eigenlijk is het juist Joppe die jaloers is, want hij heeft al een tijdje een oogje op Rudi. Zjef heeft dit snel in de gaten en probeert zijn vriend te waarschuwen voor de gevolgen. Op een dag loopt alles fout wanneer Joppe bekend maakt dat hij inderdaad verliefd is op Rudi. Wanneer Rudi de jongen moet afwijzen, is hij woedend en trekt hij terug in bij zijn ouders. De dag erna krijgen Rudi en Zjef bezoek van de politie. Joppe heeft namelijk een klacht ingediend wegens kindermisbruik. Rudi moet een nachtje in de cel doorbrengen, maar Joppe komt tot inkeer en trekt zijn verhaal in. Terwijl Rudi bij de politie zat, was Zjef op van de zenuwen. Thomas Van den Bossche maakte het allemaal nog erger door openlijk te twijfelen over de onschuld van Rudi. Zjef kan zijn oren niet geloven en brengt nadien ook Rudi op de hoogte van de uitspraken van Thomas. Ze willen een tijdje niets meer met de man te maken hebben en denken er zelfs aan om te verhuizen. Tot ze ontdekken dat Thomas een ongeneeslijke nierziekte heeft. Rudi en Zjef zetten hun ego aan de kant, en vergeven Thomas. Liesbeth Pauwels mag uit de gips en kan terug aan de slag gaan in de Foodbar. Ze moeten dan wel afscheid nemen van Maarten Van den Bossche, maar Zjef is toch blij om zijn collega terug te zien. Tot hij via via te weten komt dat Liesbeth binnenkort voor enkele maanden op seminarie gaat in Engeland. Zjef is teleurgesteld dat zijn goede vriendin hem niet op de hoogte heeft gebracht. Bovendien is hij ervan overtuigd dat hij ook de juiste persoon kan zijn om naar dat seminarie te gaan. Omdat Evy Hermans op het laatste nippertje een afspraak maakt, moet Zjef snel iets bij elkaar zoeken om te koken voor zijn huisgenoten. Hij neemt enkele ingrediënten van de Foodbar mee naar huis, en gaat aan de slag. Het resultaat is overheerlijk en iedereen is van mening dat Zjef het lekkerste slaatje ooit gemaakt heeft. Ook Thomas en Liesbeth zijn onder de indruk en willen het commercialiseren in de Foodbar. Peter Van den Bossche vindt het een schitterend idee en het 'familieslaatje' is uitgevonden. Zjef hoopte echter dat het slaatje zijn naam zou krijgen, maar ter compensatie bedenkt Thomas een hele marketingstrategie waarbij Zjef als 'posterboy' voor het slaatje gebruikt wordt. Er worden foto's genomen voor de etiketten en Zjef wordt al snel een soort beroemdheid in de Foodbar. Na enkele dagen koelt zijn bekendheid weer af, en wordt Zjef weer gewoon het hulpje in de Foodbar. Hij is ontgoocheld omdat hij niets krijgt van de opbrengsten van zijn slaatje en bovendien krijgt hij van de fabrikant slechts een plooifiets cadeau. Zjef voelt zich vernedert en voelt zich opnieuw een loser die niets kan bereiken in zijn leven. Hij wordt vervolgens in de Foodbar aangesproken door een castingbureau na een grappig Youtubefilmpje met Zjef in de hoofdrol. Hij doet auditie voor een rol in een reclamefilmpje, maar krijgt de job niet. De zoveelste tegenslag voor Zjef, waardoor hij plotseling helemaal op het foute pad terecht komt. Hij gaat opnieuw gokken, maar probeert dit angstvallig verborgen te houden voor Rudi en zijn huisgenoten. Het humeur van Zjef is de laatste tijd niet te doen, en dat valt iedereen op. Zjef gaat steeds vaker gokken, en verdwijnt zelfs enkele keren tijdens een shift in de Foodbar. Hij verbaast ook Peter Van den Bossche en Liesbeth Pauwels door de job van gerante te weigeren. Zjef geraakt echter snel in de problemen in de goktent nadat hij veel geld verloren heeft en schulden begint te maken. Hij wordt onder druk gezet en gaat op zoek naar geld. Als oplossing probeert hij een overval te ensceneren in de Foodbar, maar Rudi merkt op dat er meer aan de hand is. Zjef biecht op dat hij opnieuw aan het gokken is, maar dat hij al het geld van de Foodbar zal teruggeven. Rudi zit in een tweestrijd, maar vertelt toch de waarheid aan Peter. Thomas Van den Bossche wil Zjef onmiddellijk ontslaan, maar Peter wil hem nog een kans geven om zijn fout recht te zetten. Het gaat snel bergaf met Zjef, en hij begint zich steeds vaker als een klootzak te gedragen tegen zijn vrienden. Wanneer hij zijn maandelijkse bijdrage voor het huis niet kan betalen, willen de huisgenoten eindelijk tussenkomen. Ofwel betaalt hij, ofwel staat hij op straat. Zjef kan het verraad van zijn 'zogezegde vrienden' niet verkroppen en pakt zijn boeltje. Ook met Rudi verbreekt hij alle contact. Ook in de Foodbar is Zjef allesbehalve zijn normale zelf. Nu huis dakloos is, moet hij verplicht in de Foodbar blijven slapen, tot Thomas dit te weten komt. Hij wil opnieuw Zjef aan de deur zetten, maar Peter houdt hem tegen. Zjef ziet geen andere oplossing dan op straat te slapen en wanneer hij onverzorgd in de Foodbar staat, besluiten Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme en Peter hem toch te ontslaan. Enkele dagen later komt Niko Schuurmans te weten dat Zjef al dagen onder een brug slaapt. Hij neemt Zjef terug mee naar huis, en ze willen hem nog een tweede kans geven. Maar dan moet hij wel zijn leven terug op het juiste spoor krijgen. Ook Rudi wil zijn vriend nog een kans geven, maar tegen bepaalde voorwaarden. Hij moet zich op een zwarte lijst zetten, zodat hij geen enkele goktent nog binnen kan. Bovendien zal Rudi instaan voor al zijn financiële zaken. Zjef neemt deze kans maar al te graag aan en neemt terug zijn intrek in het huis van de 'Friends'. Ondertussen probeert hij zijn excuses aan te bieden bij Peter en krijgt hij ook zijn job terug. In de Foodbar moet Zjef afscheid nemen van Liesbeth, die voor enkele maanden naar Reading trekt voor er een cursus management te volgen. Zjef krijgt hulp van Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, die de taken van Liesbeth overneemt. Al snel wordt duidelijk dat Trudy deze job niet kan combineren met haar werk bij VDB Fashion. Wanneer Trudy perongeluk een bedorven slaatje verkoopt, wordt er een interimkracht aangenomen: Anja. Sinds hij zijn gokverslaving terug onder controle heeft, is Zjef op zoek naar een nieuwe hobby. Hij gaat samen met Mieke Van den Bossche en Jan Van den Bossche geregeld lopen om aan zijn conditie te werken. Tijdens een loopsessie met Mieke, loopt Zjef een oude bekende tegen het lijf, rolstoelatleet Quinten Godderis. Zjef wil echter niet vertellen waar hij de man van kent, en Mieke is nieuwsgierig. Uiteindelijk lukt het haar toch om Zjef aan de praat te krijgen en hij vertelt over zijn verleden met Quinten. De twee waren als kinderen beste vrienden, tot Zjef verliefd op hem werd. Hij probeerde Quinten te kussen, maar die nam dit niet positief op. Tijdens een wilde achtervolging, kwam Quinten ten val waardoor hij in een rolstoel belandde. Quinten heeft Zjef dit nooit kunnen vergeven en nadien hebben ze elkaar nooit meer gezien. Mieke probeert haar goede vriend aan te sporen om terug contact te zoeken met Quinten. Zjef twijfelt, want hij vreest voor zijn reactie. Wanneer hij toch op bezoek gaat bij Quinten, krijgt hij harde verwijten naar zijn hoofd gesmeten. Zjef wil het hoofdstuk volledig afsluiten, tot Quinten plots opduikt in de Foodbar. Hij wil Zjef dan toch nog een tweede kans geven en ze willen hun vriendschap hernemen. Met de medewerking van Quinten, wil Zjef beginnen trainen voor een marathon. |-|25= |-|26= |-|27= |-|TdZ= Binnenkort. |-|28= |-|29= 'Webisodes' Tour de Zjef 3.jpg|'Tour de Zjef'|link=Tour de Zjef Gestrikt om 19.32.16.png|'Gestrikt'|link=Gestrikt 'Trivia' *Jan Van den Bosch speelde eerder al een rol in de soap, namelijk de (gast)rol van Ruben in het 20ste seizoen. *Bij de aankondiging van de intrede van acteur Jan Van den Bosch Zjef ontstond er op de sociale media een grappige naamsverwarring waarbij bepaalde fans dachten dat het personage Jan Van den Bossche een nieuw gezicht zou krijgen. *Zjef is het eerste vaste mannelijke personage uit de soap dat openlijk homoseksueel is. Voordien waren de vaste personages met een homo- of biseksuele geaardheid altijd vrouwen: Micheline Hoefkens, Sarah De Kunst, Evy Hermans, Suzy Mariën, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Elke Baertsoen, Chris en Jana Pleysier. *Benny Coppens (Roel Vanderstukken) noemt Zjef vaak 'Jozef'. Door Rudi Verbiest wordt hij 'bolleke' genoemd. *Op 24 oktober 2017 (aflevering 6030) noemt Rudi zijn lief 'Zjef Marie-Rosé François De Mulder'. 'Generiek' Intro-nikozjef.png Intro-mieke.png Generiek7_16.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto13.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto16.png Generiek8-18.jpg Generiek8-21.jpg Familie2018_generiek_zomer_002.jpg Generiek8-Zomer38.png Generiek8-Zomer36.png Generiek8-Zomer27.png Generiek8-Zomer26.png Generiek 9 om 19.43.56.png Generiek 9 om 19.45.38.png 'Galerij' Zjef_De_Mulder_S23.png.png Zjef_De_Mulder_Stack.png.png Zjef23.jpg S24-zjef.jpg S24-zjef2.png zjef25.jpg S25-zjef_portret1.jpg Zjef_portret.jpg Familie portret2017 rudizjef 01.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 014.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 013.jpg Familie huwelijkRudi&Zjef 011.jpg 'Foto's' |-|Seizoen 23= Zjef-Flashback-2013.png 23-3-11.jpg 23-3-12.jpg 23-3-14.jpg 23-3-15.jpg 23-5-1.jpg 23-5-3.jpg 23-5-6.jpg 23-9-3.jpg 23-9-10.jpg 23-9-11nieuw.jpg 21-13.jpg Week3ZjefLiesbeth.jpg 1014388_10152239726757491_547890585_n.jpg 640px-Familie 5287 004.jpg 41921892.jpg 640px-Familie afl5134 01.jpg 640px-Familie afl5110 03.jpg 23-24.jpg Familie 5316 005.jpg Familie 5316 004.jpg Familie 5315 001.jpg Familie 5310 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5325 010.jpg Familie 5323 002.jpg Familie 5323 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5305 004.jpg Familie 5303 001.jpg Familie 5300 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5298 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5298 003.jpg Familie 5299 004.jpg Familie 5299 001.jpg Familie 5298 001.jpg Familie 5294 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5287 004.jpg Familie 5246 002.jpg Familie 5244 04.jpg |-|24= S24E002 19.png 640px-5333 003.jpg S24E007 006.png S24E007 002.png S24E011-02.png S24E012 002.png S24e013 19.jpg S24E014 02.png S24E015 02.png S24E017 10.png 640px-Familie 5340 003.jpg Familie 5344 002.jpg Familie 5346 005.jpg Familie 5347 009.jpg Familie 5348 006.jpg Familie 5354 003.jpg Familie 5354 002.jpg Familie 5354 001.jpg 5365-46.png 5365-45.png 5365-04.png 5366-24.png 5366-19.png Familie 5381 002.jpg Familie 5383 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5386 005.jpg Familie 5386 004.jpg Familie 5389 002.jpg Familie 5389 001.jpg Familie 5395 002.jpg Familie 5397 003.jpg Familie 5398 001.jpg Familie 5404 001.jpg Familie 5405 005.jpg Familie 5405 003.jpg Familie 5410 016.png Familie 5410 012.png TrouwMiekeNiko12.jpg TrouwMiekeNiko7.jpg Familie 5412 03.jpg Familie 5412 02.jpg S24 E089 018.png S24 E089 017.png S24 E088 019.png S24 E088 018.png S24 E091 019.png S24 E092 025.png S24 E093 042.png S24 E093 035.png S24 E093 029.png S24 E093 004.png S24 E096 022.png S24 E098 029.png S24 E098 022.png S24 E099 022.png S24 E099 002.png S24 E101 019.png S24 E102 025.png S24 E103 019.png S24 E104 021.png S24 E104 011.png S24 E104 002.png S24 E104 001.png S24 E105 30.jpg S24 E105 06.jpg S24 E105 05.jpg S24 E106 019.png S24 E106 008.png S24 E106 001.png S24 E107 021.png S24 E107 012.png S24 E108 012.png S24 E110 033.png S24 E110 032.png S24 E110 031.png S24 E112 023.png S24 E112 022.png Familie 5463 01.jpg Familie 5462 05.jpg Familie 5462 03.jpg Familie 5462 02.jpg Familie 5462 01.jpg Familie 5476 003.jpg Familie 5476 002.jpg Familie 5473 001.jpg Familie 5471 001.jpg Familie 5481 04.jpg Familie 5481 03.jpg Familie 5480 001.jpg Familie_5514_002.jpg Familie_5514_003.jpg Familie_5534_01.jpg Familie_5534_02.jpg Familie_5535_001.jpg Familie_5535_002.jpg Familie_5535_004.jpg Familie_5535_005.jpg 11357225 10153403735032491 6541840512860087143 o.png Familie 5543 001.jpg Familie 5543 002.jpg Familie 5544 003.jpg |-|25= Familie s25 5550 001.jpg 5550 26.png S25 E003 021.png S25 E003 008.png Familie s25 afl5551 002.jpg 12363217 10153850964012491 386493615118733094 o.jpg Familie 5567 002.jpg Familie 5576 001.jpg Familie 5583 003.jpg 5585 007.png 5587 18.png 5587 04.png Familie5592.jpg Familie 5607 001-30a4jcmfe9j8hlw327rea2.jpg Familie 5608 002-30a4jdi3ab9jxy46ra1zii.jpg Familie 5611 006-30b8mrrdc8yr861d9lbpqi.jpg Familie 5622 002-30ehzt81nond5ckr1zfi16.jpg Familie 5623 001-30ei010http1gcusxow5je.jpg Aflevering 5626-1.png Familie 5628 003-30gmcqlc2i7k9k2lpv73ey.jpg Familie 5629 003-30gmcr3ffocbdr239bxpu2.jpg Familie 5631 001-30hp3cnf101rpq0hnne7ey.jpg Familie 5634 004-30hp3ltmgcyil9i4rvw2kq.jpg Familie 5635 006.jpg Familie 5635 005.jpg Familie 5635 002-30hp3m2o4y0w5czvjm9dsa.jpg Familie 5636 001-30ju3d6tp9gmqu7d8r57gq.jpg Familie 5637 002-30ju3qds1zfejxkwopk1ze.jpg Familie 5637 001-30ju3q997ow7rvu1audedm.jpg Familie 5644 004.jpg Aflevering 5644-4.png Aflevering 5647-6.png Aflevering 5647-5.png Familie 5651 004.jpg Familie 5659 002-30qfhsnwuwj4cdqgj9z6dm.jpg Familie 5678 001.jpg Aflevering 5688-1-.png Familie 5688 004.jpg Familie 5704 005.jpg Familie 5706 001.jpg Familie 5707 003.jpg Familie 5715 001.jpg Familie 5717 004.jpg Familie 5720 001.jpg Familie 5726 002.jpg Aflevering 5737-1.png Familie 5740 002.jpg Familie 5741 002.jpg Familie afl5766 16.png Familie afl5766 15.png Familie afl5768 121.png Familie afl5768 139.png Familie afl5768 148.png Familie afl5768 147.png |-|26= Familie_5769_005.jpg Familie_5779_006.jpg Familie_5782_002.jpg Familie_5789_002.jpg S26 afl5769 059.png S26 afl5769 058.png S26 afl5769 056.png S26 afl5774 066.png S26 afl5774 060.png S26 afl5774 059.png S26 afl5776 057.png S26 afl5777 023.png S26 afl5779 048.png S26 afl5779 046.png S26 afl5779 037.png S26 afl5779 033.png S26 afl5779 023.png S26 5780 020.png S26 5780 013.png S26 5780 008.png S26 5780 007.png S26 afl5781 044.png S26 afl5781 042.png S26 afl5781 028.png S26 afl5781 026.png S26 afl5782 020.png S26 afl5782 011.png S26 afl5782 003.png S26 afl5783 041.png S26 afl5783 040.png S26 afl5783 039.png S26 afl5783 038.png S26 afl5784 023.png S26 afl5784 009.png S26 afl5784 002.png S26 afl5785 026.png S26 afl5786 016.png S26 afl5787 029.png S26 afl5789 037.png S26 afl5789 012.png S26 afl5789 007.png S26 afl5789 005.png S26 afl5790 015.png S26 afl5791 023.png S26 afl5793 009.png S26 afl5793 008.png Aflevering 5794-1.png S26 afl5794 047.png S26 afl5794 044.png S26 afl5794 035.png S26 afl5794 030.png S26 afl5795 016.png S26 afl5798 020.png S26 afl5798 019.png S26 afl5798 018.png S26 afl5798 016.png S26 afl5798 013.png S26 afl5798 010.png S26 afl5801 023.png S26 afl5801 018.png S26 afl5801 017.png S26 afl5802 027.png S26 afl5802 026.png S26 afl5802 022.png S26 afl5802 020.png S26 afl5803 045.png S26 afl5803 044.png S26 afl5803 024.png S26 afl5803 014.png S26 afl5803 012.png S26 afl5803 011.png Familie 5803 001.jpg S26 afl5804 005.png S26 afl5804 004.png S26 afl5804 002.png S26 afl5805 035.png S26 afl5805 030.png S26 afl5805 023.png S26 afl5805 019.png Familie 5806 004.jpg S26 afl5807 026.png S26 afl5807 025.png S26 afl5807 016.png S26 afl5807 015.png S26 afl5807 010.png S26 afl5807 001.png S26 afl5808 008.png S26 afl5808 007.png Familie 5808 003.jpg S26 afl5809 046.png S26 afl5809 043.png S26 afl5810 037.png S26 afl5810 014.png S26 afl5811 028.png S26 afl5811 027.png S26 afl5811 026.png S26 afl5814 025.png S26 afl5814 024.png Familie 5817 001.jpg S26 afl5826 046.png S26 afl5826 023.png S26 afl5826 022.png S26 afl5826 021.png S26 afl5828 031.png S26 afl5828 030.png S26 afl5829 018.png S26 afl5829 017.png S26 afl5831 069.png S26 afl5831 060.png S26 afl5832 009.png S26 afl5832 008.png S26 afl5861 025.png S26 afl5861 024.png S26 afl5861 021.png S26 afl5861 014.png S26 afl5861 012.png S26 afl5860 035.png S26 afl5860 025.png S26 afl5860 024.png S26 afl5860 022.png S26 afl5862 060.png S26 afl5863 075.png S26 afl5864 052.png S26 afl5864 051.png S26 afl5864 045.png S26 afl5864 044.png S26 afl5864 031.png S26 afl5864 029.png S26 afl5864 028.png S26 afl5865 015.png S26 afl5866 043.png S26 afl5866 042.png S26 afl5867 056.png S26 afl5869 045.png S26 afl5871 064.png S26 afl5871 063.png S26 afl5871 045.png Familie_5979_Niko_Zjef.png Familie_5980_Evy_Zjef_1.png Familie_5980_Evy_Zjef_2.png Familie_5982_Rudi_Zjef.png Familie_5982_Zjef.png Familie_5982_Zjef_Pierre.png Familie_5982_Zjef_Pierre_2.png Familie_5982_Zjef_Pierre_3.png Familie_5982_Zjef_Pierre_4.png Familie_5982_Zjef_Pierre_5.png Familie_5983_Pierre_Zjef.png Familie_5983_Pierre_Zjef_2.png Familie_5983_Niko_Zjef_Emma.png Familie_5983_Niko_Zjef.png Familie_5983_Pierre_Zjef_3.png |-|27= Familie_5989_003.jpg Familie_5989_005.jpg Familie_5994_extra_007.png Familie_5996_001.jpg Familie_5999_002.jpg Familie_6003_extra_010.jpg Familie_6013_003.jpg Familie_6015_002.jpg Familie_6017_001.jpg Familie_6023_002.jpg Familie_6030_003.jpg Familie_6033_003.jpg Familie_6036_002.jpg Familie_6038_003.jpg Familie_6040_002.jpg Familie_6048_002.jpg Familie 6061 004.jpg Familie_6068_004.jpg Familie 6073 004.jpg Familie_6088_002.jpg Familie_6097_004.jpg Familie_6103_002.jpg Familie_6103_003.jpg Familie_6104_001.jpg Familie_6108_001.jpg Familie_6114_002.jpg Familie_6117_002.jpg Familie_6118_extra_001.png Familie 6144 002.jpg Familie 6145 001.jpg Familie 6145 006.jpg Familie_6153_004.jpg Familie_6159_004.jpg Familie_6161_001.jpg Familie_6162_002.jpg Familie_6164_002.jpg Familie_6165_001.jpg Familie_6167_003.jpg Familie_6168_003.jpg Familie_6177_001.jpg Familie_6189_005.jpg Familie_6191_002.jpg Familie_6206_006.jpg Familie_6207_007.jpg |-|28= Familie_6210_002.jpg Familie_6231_002.jpg Familie_6252_001.jpg Familie_6254_005.jpg Familie_6255_001.jpg Familie_6256_001.jpg Familie_6259_002.jpg Familie_6262_005.jpg Familie_6264_005.jpg Familie_6265_002.jpg Familie_6267_001.jpg Familie_6267_004.jpg Familie_6274_extra_002.jpg Familie_6274_005.jpg Familie_6275_Extra_007.png Familie_6285_002.jpg Familie_6323_001.jpg Familie_6323_002.jpg Familie_6334_003.jpg Familie_6335_001.jpg Familie_6397_001.jpg Familie_6399_002.jpg Familie_6405_004.jpg Familie_6412_003.jpg Familie_6417_002.jpg Familie_6425_005.jpg |-|29= Aflevering_6430_20.57.56.png Aflevering_6430_21.01.57.png Aflevering_6430_21.04.04.png Aflevering_6430_21.03.54.png Aflevering_6431_21.08.48.png S29_afl6433_010.png S29_afl6433_027.png S29_afl6433_030.png S29_afl6434_002.png S29_afl6434_003.png Familie_6436_003.jpg Familie_6438_004.jpg Familie_6439_004.jpg Familie_6445_005.jpg Familie_6449_005.jpg Familie_6452_002.jpg Familie_6454_005.jpg Familie_6458_001.jpg Familie_6508_002.jpg 'Media' *Rudi vraagt Zjef ten huwelijk in 'Familie' (VIDEO) 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de relaties van Zjef, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Hoofdpersonages Category:Huidige Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie De Mulder Category:Zjef De Mulder